Promise Love
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: There was a promise she never wanted to forget.
1. Chapter 1

A request. Short story and chapter. No drama, or hurt/confort, simply love.

* * *

Shizuru Viola left Fukka Primary School, in hand she had her belongings, notebook and her student's homework, she saw her students raise their hand and greet her, she brightly smiled. She went to the gate and saw a biker leaning against her two-wheeled vehicle. Her arms crossed against her chest, her eyes were lost in the horizon, her long hair fluttered in the wind. She put the bluish waterfall haired back in her ear and then, met the bloody gaze of the professor. The beautiful stranger approached the chestnut who was astonished. Was she an older sister of one of her students? The bluette was probably in her twenties. She was very beautiful and attracted a lot of attention.

"Fujino sensei ... can I ... talk to you ... for a moment ...?" The young woman with extremely bright green eyes nervously stuttered. The professor seemed to recognize this person, she was strangely familiar, and yet she could not put a name on her interlocutor. She had named her sensei? So, she knew her.

"Ara, of course miss, I'm listening to you."

"Right here?" The shy woman squeaked increasingly troubled as she saw that there was a small audience, students watched them closely as parents.

"Maybe you want to talk privately?" The young beauty with emeralds eyed shook her head vigorously as a sign of affirmation. She saw that her interlocutor was very busy, she immediately courteously took all the stuff of the tea drinker who wanted to take back her property, but the young woman kept firmly the books against her.

"Do you want me to accompany you? Or you want to take my bike? "

"That's won't be necessary... I thought we were going to the park, which is very close to the school. First, I wanted to put my things in my car." The dark beauty nodded and followed the crimson professor.

Our protagonists were at the park after making a detour to Viola's car. Shizuru sat on a bench and waited for the young woman to talk to her. She was standing, just in front of her, she was still anxious.

"I ... I ..."

"Yes? Don't be so nervous, I won't eat you." Viola gently laughed, carefully observing her interlocutor.

"I don't mind."

"Ara?"

"I mean…er…You ... you ... do you ... remember me?" The tea drinker took a pensive pose, she noticed the red radiance of the brunette's cheeks, she carefully inspected her from top to bottom. An image crossed her mind, blue bunches, a stuffed dog ... she radiantly smiled at snatches of memories of the past:

"Natsuki? Natsuki Kuga? Class A? A little rebellious but so adorable? Who followed me everywhere and who kept blushing when I spoke to her? You were a very studious student, certainly, one of my favorite students." The named radiated with joy that her teacher could recognize her after all these years, she was very happy.

"Yes, yes it's me Shizuru sensei!"

"Ara, Natsuki is no longer a child now, she has become very beautiful." Natsuki immediately flushed.

"Just like you, you are even more beautiful than in my memories. "

"Natsuki always knows how to compliment me, it has not changed over time. " The teacher declared in a teasing tone, she softly laughed. She had in her class Natsuki for three years. The dark beauty kept complimenting her, telling her that she was beautiful, that she wanted to go out with her, she offered her gifts from the six-year-olds, noodle necklace, drawings, apples, flowers. Already at a young age, she was a great romantic, she even wrote her a poem. She always remembered it, it was just adorable when she told herself the words.

 ** _Sensei, you are the most beautiful woman that exist,_**

 ** _I will marry you when I will be bigger_**

 ** _We will be happy together_**

 ** _I love you._**

Shizuru admired the features of her former student, it was so nostalgic, the years had passed, she had grown old. Natsuki had dropped something on the ground that rolled towards the chestnut creature. The object gently struck the end of her shoe.

"I think it's belong to you ... " Viola commented, bending down to take the object between her white fingers.

"No, it's belong to you ... you ... I know it's not nothing much now ... but I'm going to save money and work more to offer you something more beautiful for you ... it's just a sort of token ...I just hope you will like it."

"Ara?" Shizuru saw that she had a gray ring in her hand that was shining under the light of day, she looked again at her interlocutor who was in front of her and stared intently at her. Shizuru could not help but blushed by the depth of the jade gaze. "In the past, you said you would become my fiancée if I was older ... today I'm twenty years old. I come to proclaim the promise you gave me to be mine. » The statement shocked the teacher, she did not expect her interlocutor to take seriously the so-called promise that she had accepted when she was a child, she remembered that Natsuki kept proclaiming that she was going to marry her, she begged for an answer from her, so to not hurt her innocent feelings, she said yes, later. She thought Kuga would have forget on this little love child, she would have simply forgotten about her, but she was completely mistaken. "I'm still in love with you ... Shizuru ... do you want to be my girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuru did not know what to say to this confession, yes, she was more than flattered that a beautiful young woman like Natsuki wanted her, however, she spent the moments with the brunette when she was a child. It was weird. She remembered their first meeting when she was assistant professor.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Shizuru had always wanted to be a teacher, she really loved children, they were innocent, sincere, unlike adults. Viola was understanding and attentive to others. Being a studious student, she had easily passed two classes. At the age of twenty, she was already in fourth grade at university. The youngest of her class and she was already doing an internship at a primary school. She was extremely nervous, but thinking she was going to do the job she dreamed was already a joy. First, she went alone to her class with class A and then, she would have the presence of a teacher, she would see what happens in the morning. But it was time for her presentation. She entered the classroom and saw the students playing and laughing.

It was love at first sight for Natsuki who saw this stranger, she dropped her apple on the floor, she stood there open-mouthed for a few long minutes... Shizuru noticed the change in behavior, she was amused by the way the girl was watching her. She could almost see the hearts of her eyes, it changed radically from her classmates who wanted only one thing from her ...

Speaking of the emerald-eyed girl, she vigorously shook her hand to catch the young professor's attention.

"Sensei! Sensei! "

"Ara, yes?" Shizuru widely smiled, it was the final attack, the cupid's arrow, for Kuga who touched her beating chest.

"You're so beautiful!"

"Ookini miss."

"Natsuki Kuga! I'm six years old!" Shizuru laughed when Natsuki stood up like an obedient little soldier, a very enthusiastic child. Viola clapped her hands to calm down the children, so we could listen her speech.

"Hello everyone, I introduce myself, my name is Shizuru Viola, I'll be attending your teacher Miss Smith for a few weeks. I hope everything will be fine if you have any questions. I would be happy to answer you." Natsuki was the one who lifted her hand right away and hopped into her chair.

" Me ! Me ! Me ! "

«Yes Kuga-san?" The named pouted.

"Natsuki, Sensei, it's Natsuki. "

"Okay, as you wish Natsuki. What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"I can be yours." Viola coughed as she had a huge smile that reached her bloody gaze.

"Kannin na, unfortunately Natsuki-chan is too young for me." The name already had tears in her eyes, she did everything possible not to cry, she pressed her lips tightly between them.

"But when I'm older, is it possible?" Not wanting to upset more her student, Viola smiled:

"Why not. "

"I'm going to be very tall!" Natsuki promised, she turned to her classmate, she exchanged cookies for a little milk carton, she drank it in a few seconds and then coughed.

 **End of the flashback.**

* * *

Shizuru closely looked at Natsuki, that little puppy who had grown up well, she was nostalgic, the kids were growing so fast ... she had considered her like a little sister.

"Natsuki makes me her proposal? The ring and the knee down? " Kuga radiantly smiled, bringing out dimples. Her look was much less childish and was deeper and mature. The tea drinker began to blush, her heart hastened to this vision. No, she should not be moved, her friend was very good at this little game especially with her beaten dog look. Many events reminded her of this truth.

"I would like a yes, but for my previous question, that same answer would please me as well." Sincerely, Shizuru would have accepted such a request if she did not know her interlocutor, what bothered her the most, it was their age difference and she was her pupil, she had seen her so small ... she had helped her eat, she cuddled her, she helped her with her homework. If she was in her twenties, she would have said yes, but she was thirty-three. Thirteen years apart, it was not anything in her eyes.

"Natsuki, I'm flattered by your feelings for me and you seemed to forget something important." The biker immediately got up from the floor.

"You're right, I'm an idiot, wait for me Shizuru. I come back soon!" The ruby-eyed teacher blinked, Natsuki ran out, leaving behind a trail of dust. The creature of Kyoto particularly inspected the body ... very adult and highlighted with the suit of the biker. She had grown well ...

"Ara, but what am I thinking? I am a pedophile ... no, not really ... she is no longer a child but a beautiful young woman ... fufu my little ... is Natsuki still so energetic ... how should I reject her declaration of love?" The teacher sighed. She did not want to break her heart.

Natsuki came back five minutes later, panting and sweating. Shizuru noticed that she was hiding something behind her back with her right hand.

"I'm sorry, I made you wait."

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Kuga timidly presented a white carnation. Shizuru was touched with attention, she even put her hand in front of her mouth and took the flower between her fingers. She had said once at the brunette that she loved this flower and she remembered all these years? Viola had women in her life, it was nothing serious but none of them had really paid attention to her.

Natsuki was just adorable ... she could give in...

"Natsuki, I-"

"NO! Wait! Do not tell me anything! Not now. I'm going to let you think more about it, I'll have my answer tomorrow at the same time ... okay?" Having no time to say anything, Natsuki vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Shizuru's lunch break, she was sitting in her chair and watching the ring that Natsuki had offered her shine under the light. A beautiful gem, it was not silver but white gold, so it was not a small gift ... she had to give her, her answer tomorrow afternoon. The choice that was obvious had become complicated, her heart and her reason were not decided in the same direction ...

This beautiful emerald woman really knew her, although many think the opposite, Viola did not like eccentricity or anything that shone. Some suitors had offered her excessively expensive jewelry, high-stitched clothes, expensive perfume, even a car.

"Shizuru Viola?'' The woman turned her attention to the voice, she saw a delivery man, he had red roses in his hand, it was so banal and impersonal ... how many times had she received it? So much that she was jaded.

"Yes? "

"These flowers are for you." The brunette silently sighed, again ... she got up and signed the receipt even though she wanted to refuse this present, she could not bother the deliveryman. She threw the flowers in the trash, she did not even read the word. The carnation that her former student had offered her was in her water bottle, she gently touched the petals.

People claimed to love Shizuru, but they only liked her physical appearance, they did not want to know her true personality, it was useless. The teacher remembered when her little wolf had investigated her love preferences, she began to smile at this sweet memory:

* * *

 **Flashback**.

Shizuru was in the halls of the school, she heard her name, she laughed, she knew perfectly who the owner of the voice was, it was weeks that she lived this daily routine. Internally, she was pleased with such attention. She turned around and saw, at the lowest Natsuki who stamped with impatience, a bomb of joy.

"Hello sensei! How are you? "

"Hello Natsuki. I'm fine and you?" The so-called showed a red apple and directed her to her teacher, who lowered herself.

"I'm fine sensei, it's for you…"

"Ara, Natsuki is not obliged to give me a gift every day. "

"I want sensei. "

"Ookini." The crimson beauty took the apple and kissed the burning cheek of the bluette.

"If I have a kiss every time, I will continue." The Cub confessed while her teacher laughed. That's the real reason for her kindness, it was not so innocent.

"Natsuki is a little naughty. She had planned everything? To deceive me in this way, Ikezu, I thought you cared about my wellbeing and without ulterior motive." The name was even more red, she looked down at the ground like a beaten dog, swelling her cheeks.

"I like sensei, if she smiles, I'm happy. I must make my wife happy." Shizuru could not contain herself, Kuga was so adorable! She grabbed the brunette's cheeks and pinched them and shook her head from side to side.

"Ara, am I your wife? Since when my cute puppy?"

"Since the first day. I will wait to be tall." Viola released her prey and smiled.

"Ah, if the adults were as adorable as you, that would be wonderful. Innocent, kind, without bad thought ... "

"I'm adorable… just for you… sensei." Natsuki wanted to be seductive and mature, she had seen in a drama that watched her mother, she winked and had a serious look as her teacher burst out laughing.

"You should never change my little Natsuki. "

"Sensei, you like grown-ups ... how ... brown ... blond ... mysterious?" The pupil questioned with a great interest.

"Natsuki wants to match my tastes?" The named vigorously shook her head.

"It's not worth it, you're perfect as you are." Kuga pouted, that was not the answer she was waiting for.

"I like sincere people who never hurt others." Natsuki was horrified, she put her hands in front of her face.

"You hate me ..." The wolf puffed under the horrified face of her teacher, she did not expect that reaction.

"Natsuki, what is my angel?" The girl looked up crying at the brunette who wiped her tears with her thumbs.

"Yesterday, I smashed a fly in my room ..." Shizuru bit inside her cheek, she wanted to laugh of the cuteness, she immediately hugged her 'future wife'.

"Ara, ara, do not cry Natsuki, it does not matter, I also crush spiders. I will never hate you."

"You promised?" Kuga questioned, giving her little finger. The beauty of Kyoto rolled her pinkie against the brunette who was relieved.

 **End of the flashback.**

* * *

"Shizuru?" She came out of her memories and saw that her college teacher Mai Tokiha was shaking her hand in front of her face. Viola pulled back slightly.

"Yes? "

"Where were you gone? "

"Years ago." The tea drinker laughed, she went to use a cup of her thermos.

"You looked very happy, I never saw you smile like that. "

"Really? "

"Yes, you were beaming, what were you thinking? Childhood memories or a lover?" Shizuru started to flush.

"A bit of both. I have a new suitor. "

"Again, who is this this time? A parent of a student? One of your neighbors? A mysterious unknown? " The redhead melodramatically replied, she had never seen a woman being so courted, sometimes it annoyed her, but it was to tease her colleague who was successful.

"I cannot reveal more, but I know for sure it's, I do not know what to answer to her declaration of love, I'm still troubled ..." Shizuru sighed, Tokiha was surprised at this response, usually with the professor it was either a yes or no.

"Is there a problem with your girlfriend? "

"Yes ... what would you think when someone is waiting for you for years saying that she will only love you, and years later, she will come back and make again her confession. "

"I find that too romantic! Today it is rare that one finds people like this, if you do not want her, present me this incredible person." Viola eyed the redhead.

"Out of the question. Natsuki only wants me. "

"Natsuki huh?" The waterfall honey-haired professor bit her lower lip.

"And when should you give her your answer? "

"Tomorrow afternoon… "

"So, let's go out tonight, to the bar Mai Hime. You can think. "

"Who are you bringing with us...?" The tea drinker almost growled.

"Just a friend ... and his friend ..." Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"It's a double date? "

"No, not really, there is this man I like a lot and he bring his best friend. "

"And must I keep his friend company? No. I'm not interested, and I like women. "

"I know but I'm not asking you to go to his house, just stay with us. Please, and I help you for the fair. "

"And you'll bring me tea every day to my office, and for two months you'll be tidy my class at the end of art classes." This proposal shocked Mai, it was slavery. But seeing the impassive and hard look of her colleague, she had no choice but to accept.

"Okay. You win as always."


	4. Chapter 4

And I was thinking Mai Hime fandom was dying, I was wrong, thanks for all your kind comments. I'm glad you like the cute Natsuki. There will be more.

* * *

Shizuru deeply sighed, she did not really want to go out, especially to be the third wheel. She had dressed normally, black pants, long dark blue shirt, she did not use make up or perfumed. She did not see the point in making herself beautiful for strangers she would never see again. In the Mai Hime bar, the two men already accompanied Mai. The Kyoto's beauty approached the group.

"Good evening Shizuru. "

"Good evening, Mai, gentlemen. "

"This is Reito Kanzaki and Serguei Wang. " Tokiha politely introduced, Reito seemed very interested in Shizuru, she was already regretting coming here, if she could run away she would have done but a promise was a promise. She distractedly smiled and went to the sofas of the font, she settled down and Reito immediately sat closer to her side.

"Shizuru, I hear from Mai that you are a primary school teacher."

"Yes, I love my job and being in contact with children is a joy. They are really nice and funny."

"I am a lawyer, I plead important cases. I make a good living, I have a house, two cars and several investment funds." Shizuru could not believe her ears, a big boastful, he had to be very arrogant. What a waste of time.

"It's also interesting." _Annoying she really meant._

"Do you want children? How many? Boy? Girl?"

"Of course, I want children. One or two. I don't care about the gender. If they are healthy, it's fine for me."

"Do you have any already? You have thirty-three." _What's that suppose to mean? She was too old?_

"...Not yet."

"You are single?" Viola could not stand this interrogation any more, she watched Mai, who was totally obsessed with Sergei ... she was going to do the conversation for ten minutes and would find a way to go away. Like she had forgotten to turn off the gas or to close the door of her house.

"For now. "

"Yet you are very beautiful, you must be very popular. What is your kind of man?" _Not you_ , Viola wanted to add but she can't be rude like him.

"I do not have one because I'm not interested in m-"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, may I serve you something in particular?" The customers turned around and saw the waitress.

 _Natsuki_? The young woman smiled when she saw the customers, Viola felt very guilty even if she had done nothing wrong. However, she had the impression of having cheated Natsuki on going out with these strangers, and if Kuga was mistaken about the situation? However, when she saw her professional and smiling look, she could not help admiring her. Black trousers, white blouse open, hair tied in a ponytail. She was sexy. Then a detail caught her attention, this keychain charm at the belt of the pants of the brunette. It was familiar. No, it was impossible, Natsuki had not kept it all these years? This woman was so adorable and amazing. Shizuru remembered the meaning of this keychain.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"Shizuru, I ... hic ... do not want ... hic ...to… leave you." The crying puppy was tightly clutching her teacher's leg, the reason of her sadness? It was her last day of school at Fuuka Elementary School, she had to change school and it was away from here. Viola was sorry to see her like that, she had to admit that Natsuki was going to miss her…. a lot… She ruffled her blue hair.

"Ara, Natsuki is a big girl. She should not cry so much. She is very brave." Natsuki snorted and wiped her tears many times with the sleeve of her shirt. Shizuru took a handkerchief and Natsuki noisily blew inside.

"Sen ... sen ... se ... I ... will not ... forget you ... never ..."

"Natsuki, you do not change the country and I will not leave Fuuka. "

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But ... but I will not see you every day ... my heart is broken ..."

"What does Natsuki want to relieve her pain?" The girl frowned and turned her thumbs on themselves, she watched the movement while she blushed.

"An adult kiss ... with the tongue..." The word prison immediately came into the teacher's mind, where did she find all these things? Viola saw that her pupil slowly closed her eyes and put her lips forward. Shizuru lowered herself and put her lips on Kuga's forehead, who began to sulk.

"Ikezu Shizuru sensei!" Kuga said with a big pout and she crossed her arms. The crimson professor chuckled. Looks like someone was copying her accent and wonderfully.

"Natsuki, I don't forget you and I won't. You're not the only one to give gifts, it's for you." The teacher put a charm keychain in front of her emerald eyes, there was a dog, a heart, and a sun. Emerald's eyed sparkled with happiness, the child observed her interlocutor as if she saw Santa Claus.

"It's for me? Really? Me?"

"Yes, you. Take it. You are the only one to whom I give a gift, which proves that you are special. There are three charms, a dog, because you as adorable as one, a sun because you illuminate my work and the heart because I love you very much." Natsuki took it, she smiled with all her teeth. The first gift of her future wife, she affectionately hugged against her body.

"Thank you sensei! "

"Natsuki. Be nice, do not sulk, do your homework instead of watching TV and eat your vegetables, broccoli is good for you." Natsuki threw herself into the arms of her teacher. Viola felt like it was a koala baby clinging to her. She rocked her against her, the teacher also began to have tears in her eyes.

"I will never part with your first present! I love you sensei! I will always love you!" Natsuki promised.

 **End of Flashback.**


	5. Chapter 5

The group chose their order, Viola could not drink anything, she was still lost in her memories. In the last few hours, she only thought of Natsuki. She had not seen her for many years and she felt she had never lost sight of her, however, she did not look like that little girl who was chasing her, she obviously had grown up. Viola wondered what studies she did, what she liked to do in her spare time. She saw the young woman go away, she could not help watching her. Was she working here as a part time? Did she live with her parents? At the university or in her own apartment? The ruby professor apologized, she pretended to go to the bathroom, but she went straight to the counter to see Natsuki. She was talking to a young woman, a beautiful green-eyed redhead, she must have been the age of the biker, did she know each other? A friend? A classmate? An ex-girlfriend? They would go well together ... Shizuru seemed bored by this thought, she did not fit the image of ideal girlfriend, why Natsuki loved her so much? She knew that physically she was attractive, but she was no longer in her twenties, she did not dress like the young people of today, tight pants, a top with a cleavage. But when her former pupil began to look at her, Kuga radiated with happiness, she left the stranger completely behind her to join the chosen one of her heart.

"Shizuru? Is everything fine? Do you want something? A tea? Or something else?" The beauty of Kyoto smiled, Natsuki remained her Natsuki, she was kind, sweet and caring.

"No, it's fine, in fact, I'd like to talk to you. Privately if it's possible." The raven-haired waitress pointed to the restroom, where there was less noise.

"Natsuki, I'd rather be honest with you, I'm not in a date. What you saw before was nothing at all. My colleague wanted to be in the company of this Serguei, she asked me to accompany her but this man who was by my side, is not my boyfriend or future boyfriend. It's even a boor, I want to leave but not now. I cannot leave Mai." The creature of Kyoto explained in detail, and Natsuki tenderly grabbed her cheek:

"You do not have to justify yourself Shizuru, you do not owe me anything until tomorrow. I will accept at that time your response to my confession, whether positive or negative. I would not force you to love me back, although I would like to seduce you like you deserve, well ... if you give me a chance. You will not regret it." The named had difficulties to breathe because of the touch and the romantic statement, and unlike her former lovers, she could see sincerity in the jade's eyes. Once again, her heart was racing at the presence of this young woman, she grabbed her hand and hold hit against her fingers.

"Are not you jealous or angry? " Touché. Natsuki winced, she turned her head to the side, a tic she continued to keep today.

"No... "

"Natsuki ..." the teacher reprimanded dryly as she did with her beloved pupil, Kuga pulled back. She had never won against her eldest, and it did not seem to have changed.

"I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm pathetic. I wanted to show my mature and cool side but ... yes, I'm a little jealous and angry, it's not against you but against me. I am immature, right?" The biker sighed in embarrassment.

"No, you are not pathetic, it's human to be jealous and it's also pretty sexy. "

"Do you think I'm sexy? The bluette smirked with a beautiful smile, she was dangerously close to the face of her Viola who swallowed painfully.

"Ara, I almost thought that Natsuki would react like when this service technician asked for a service." Kuga blushed in a split second.

"Shizuru! It's not right! I'm not six anymore! I can control myself…if I tried…" She remembered perfectly this memory, she would have liked the tea drinker to forget everything.

* * *

 **Flashback**.

"Excuse me Miss?" A fifty-year-old man asked, he called the assistant professor who was going to enter the faculty room.

"Yes? Can I help you sir?"

"Can you tell me where the canteen is?"

"You have to go along the corridor and then cross the courtyard and it's the big building. It's easy to find."

"Thanks, Miss, but…can you come with me? I'm a little lost ..."

"Hey! What do you want to my wife!" A threatening voice growled. The duo saw a small figure stand in front of Viola, it was Natsuki who seemed quite angry.

"Nothing my little girl, I just asked the way." Kuga did not seem to listen to the excuses, she possessively took the hand of her teacher. She glared her 'rival'.

"Sensei, can we go outside?"

"Natsuki, it's not polite to behave this way." Viola reprimanded, Natsuki was in her rebel mode, she did not guilty at all.

"Are you unfaithful to me? You do not love me?" Kuga hiccupped, she had tears in her eyes, she put her hands in front of her face.

"Kannin na. Normally, she does not behave so." Shizuru apologized as she watched the cleaning agent go away, Natsuki stick out her tongue at him as Viola rolled her eyes. She had won a possessive and protective guard dog.

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Oh my god ... forget that Shizuru ..." The brunette blushed, she wanted to disappear.

"Never." Shizuru declared with her index finger the tip of her interlocutor's nose.

"Even if it was child's words or immature reaction, today, no matter what, I will protect you Shizuru. If you have any problem, I will always defend you or be there for you." The embarrassment changed the side, the woman with the accent had her cheeks that were delicately colored.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I'm going back to my table. They are probably waiting for me…or not…" Viola excused herself, honestly, she did not want to leave the waitress, she enjoyed her company, but she was at work, she could not bother her longer. Natsuki wanted to say something else but was silent. Our two protagonists realized that they were still holding hands, embarrassed, they both blushed but they kept smiling and watching each other as if nothing could disturb them.

"Shizuru ... I ..."

"Yes?"

"After you finish with this date."

"It's not a date."

"Yes, I hope so."Can you say goodbye before leaving?" Kuga shyly asked, she did not dare look in the eyes of her interlocutor, it was childish, but she wanted to see her first love and as often as possible, and it was possible today, she had the chance to see her. Shizuru brightly smiled, this woman was so sweet.

"Of course, Natsuki. I Promise."

"Thank you."

"You do not have to thank me, I'm glad to do it. "

"I will bring you your orders. My boss will believe that I do not do anything of the evening. " The biker joked, she had to make an extraordinary effort to withdraw her hand first.

"See you soon."

"See you soon. "

* * *

Shizuru had returned to her place, it was ten minutes already she quietly discussed with her co-worker on their job and then widened her eyes, did this pervert Reito dared to put his filthy hand between thigh? She was going to tell him her way of thinking and put her hand on her annoying face, but the man withdrew his hand and shot and noisily got up from his place, legs apart.

"Damn it! What the h*ll! It's cold!" Kanzaki yelled, he had a huge halo of liquid on his pants, ice cubes were on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry sir. I'll fix that." Kuga apologized as she put her tray with her drinks on the table, she (willingly ) poured beer on the man, she took a towel and pressed firmly against the crotch. He growled again.

"Excuse me, I did not feel anything, Did I press too much?" Shizuru giggled when the man seemed embarrassed by the hint of the smallness of his limb.

"No...it's fine... but if you really want to apologize, can I have your nice name and the phone number that goes with it?" Reito commented as the brunette was shocked at her companion's dredging, first it was her and now her Natsuki? Out of the question! She had only one thing in mind, strangling that man. Kuga was unfazed, she smiled.

"I'm sorry sir but I already have someone, also, I like my phone number remain private. "

"So, you are not a couple?" The man insisted who had forgotten his previous nervousness, a real womanizer.

"Reito." His best friend warned as he realized that he had to stop him.

"But I can compete with this man. You just must give me a chance, I'm sure I can make you forget it. "

"She's a woman and I only have eyes for her. It's the love of my life so I don't care about the others. I'm not interessed, I'm sorry." The waitress with emerald eyes shamelessly said as she stared at Shizuru, who was profusely blushing. Tokiha was suprised to see her colleague blush, it was the first time she saw her so introverted. Then, she remembered what the tea drinker mentioned a Natsuki. Was it this young woman? But she looked young, well, more than she and Viola. More than ten years. The redhead winced, what an unfortunate meeting. She hoped it would not cause disaster for Shizuru.

"I'll bring you another towel. The bluette moved away.

"Another lesbian, it's a shame, she seemed so normal. What a waste..." Outraged, the crimson teacher glared the arrogant lawyer.

"What is it supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious, she's feminine, young, it's sad. Over time, she will see that it's better to be with a man. "

"So…if I tried to understand you, a lesbian is male as well as a tomboy? That she has problems of sexual orientation? "

"Yes, with short hair and they try to look like a man, with the attitude but they will never look like us. It must have embarrassed you when she looked at you, it was disgusting. "

"No, not at all, it was quite the opposite, she is a very charming and beautiful woman to look at contrary to you. It's your attitude of moron and homophobe that makes me sick. Also, I'm a lesbian and this young woman you just insulted is someone important to me. " The chestnut beauty stopped the conversation, she could not hear anymore, she hated the judgments of some people who believed themselves better than others, in fact, it was the most intolerant. She took her things and left the table. She did not want to leave without saying goodbye to Kuga, she joined her and to her amazement, she was kissing a woman.


	7. Chapter 7

When Shizuru saw Natsuki kiss another woman, she felt a surge of emotions that had been lacking in the past. Treason, anger, stupidity but the most important of jealousy. She had believed without hesitation the declaration of love of this liar, was it a game to seduce her as many women as possible to have a big hunting trophy? She thought she was different from other women ... other people she knew. Sincere, considerate, loving and faithful, she was the first to touch her so deeply in this solitary and silently heart in search of love. She had thought to find love in the person of the emerald creature. She was wrong and was not going to be inactive at the deception. She was going to humiliate her as she was. If it were necessary to make a public scandal, she would do it without hesitation.

Viola, however, put her rancor aside for a brief moment and frowned when she noticed that the brunette did not like the kiss, she heard moans of displeasure and she even tried to escape by struggling and pushing back with her hands the shoulders of the redhead.

Shocked that we could do this to her Natsuki and somehow relieved that she had not betrayed her, the ruby-eyed professor did the only thing that crossed her mind, that is, to defend her former pupil. She approached furiously this stranger and grabbed the first thing that came into her grip, the red hair, she pulled it without care tilting her enemy head back, to move away from the poor waitress who was released from the kiss and catch her breath. She even spit.

Shizuru would never have acted in such a brutal or even animal way, she, who was a thoughtful and calm person, her relatives would not recognize her and she did not care at all about her image. She was furious, she would use her person if necessary.

"Damn it! You are completely sick! How dare you to kiss me! Next time, you will not have this chance to take me by surprise. I'm exploding your head against the wall!" The dark beauty roared, she rubbed her lips many times. Her visibly drunk attacker wanted to retaliate against Viola's attack, she wanted to fight back at the attack on her hair. But Shizuru escaped in time, and her 'enemy' fell to the ground. She glared at her opponent, she was ready to fight if necessary to protect the virtue of her princess. She helped her a lot with Reito, she had been grateful to her The redhead with green eyes almost like those of Natsuki, the one who had been close to Kuga stiffened at the growing threat, then got up and painfully leaving.

"Hey, who do you think you are! You bitch! You could have said sorry! Fuck you! Go to hell! Next time you kiss me I will kill you! And you will be very sorry!" The dark beauty exploded when she saw that this thief of kiss left without excusing. In what sick world she lived?

The night-haired victim noticed just in front of her first crush and she lost all the blood on her face.

"Ara Natsuki lets go of ugly words from her beautiful mouth. I'm shocked, you who was so polite and sweet." Which was really but only in the presence of Viola. Natsuki was the ideal little girl, but she had a strong character that her teacher did not know, she was afraid she was going to hate her.

"Shi ... Shizuru ... that's not what you think! "

"Ara, this woman did not try to force you to kiss her? Well, she did it but you did not like it?" Natsuki stiffened in an icy tone.

"Okay ... that's exactly it ..." the brunette sighed, grabbing Shizuru's wrist and leading her out of the chaos.

"Natsuki seems very popular. Does she have a lot of admirers like this? Should I beware that she is unfaithful behind my back? You have other surprises like that? "The ruby teacher remarked, she meant humorously, but she noted that it was more of a reproach, she knew full well that the student was not in the wrong but jealousy was stronger than her, she stared at the pink lips that had been ripped of her, she clenched her teeth at this unpleasant thought. She saw the red lipstick ostensibly shine and taunt her, the professor took a tissue in her pocket and rubbed hard lips to clear the tracks. Kuga winced in pain, the pain was such that she felt blood flowing, she immediately grabbed the hands of her first and only love

"Of course not Shizuru, I only love you, I think about you all the time! I love you, you do not know how much I would have preferred it to be you who kissed me than this drunkard! Fortunately, I blocked my jaw. She jumped on me without I notice. I'm so disgusted, if I have to kneel to apologize for what you just saw and prove my sincerity then I would do it without hesitation." The brunette was going to put into practice her statement, she had always been a woman of her word. But Viola stopped her before the unnecessary excuses, with a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hookedonreading** : to answer your questions, I won't talk about difference of age or difficulties to that love story, it's a light ff with a lot of fluff and sweetness even if there is a moment, the shiznat will be suffering a bit.

* * *

Viola let Natsuki catch her breath after several seconds, Natsuki was surprised by the kiss but seemed to like it, the redness and her big smile proved the truth, then Shizuru suddenly pushed her against the wall, she slipped her fingers into her scalp then kissed her again. Their lips began to move with hunger, Shizuru gently licked her lips to ask for the agreement to go further in the exploration. There was no chance that Kuga would refuse, she was just waiting for that.

The black haired student began to moan with pleasure, she caught in her hands the teacher's buttocks, bringing her back against her. The Kyoto-ben beauty put her hands under the waitress blouse and languorously carved the curvature of her back, her skin was so soft. Shizuru stopped the kiss to take care of the neck, she kissed it, it made Natsuki shudder, she started to growl when her eldest bit her flesh with possession.

"You're mine Natsuki, I do not want to share you with anyone. Starting today, you will not let anyone seduce you or kiss you, okay? Or you will regret it bitterly." Viola hoarsely declared, her gaze darkened with desire. Natsuki vigorously nodded.

"Yes, I am yours, I have always been, and I will always be." The biker was ecstatic. Shizuru wanted her that way, like a woman, a girlfriend ... a lover ... this jealousy was obvious. She had some of her response to her declaration of love but she wanted to hear it entirely from the mouth of the tea drinker. It would be absolute happiness. Viola finally realized what she had done, she staggered backwards. She saw Kuga's blushing face and unbuttoned shirt revealing her dark blue bra.

"Natsuki ... I ... ka-"

"Do not apologize, I wanted you to kiss me on your own because I only dreamed of that moment that you return my feelings. I do not regret, I would like to start again and again ... besides, you are super sexy when you are angry, and when you pulled the hair of this woman, I was astonished and happy. I love you even more, I did not know it was possible, my heart beats so fast just looking at you." Viola flushed, this woman knew what words to use to make her fall under her spell.

"It was wrong, I was violent and stupid, it's not a way to treat people."

"Well…I still think you were very cool and sexy." Shizuru sighed.

"… Also, I wanted to apologize for kissing you like this woman ... without your agreement ... I'm not better than her, I'm ashamed ... and I ... almost undressed you ... here ... and ... I bite you ... like an animal ... I don't know what happened but I lost all the control ... it's bad, you are so nice and young… I behave like an old pervert…" The accented beauty lowered her gaze, but fingers raised her chin to face deep green robes.

"You do not need my agreement, I would have said yes without hesitation, and it was in the heat of the moment, you noticed that I was not at all against it, and I appreciate that you lose control, you have the right to have desire for me Shizuru. And you are my old pervert. And this bite, I will boast to everyone, a sexy woman gave it to me. I should shoot it to keep a memory of my first hickey with my furious and possessive Shizuru. " Kuga smirked, she received in return of her cockiness a slap on the shoulder, then she went back to being serious," And that's not our first kiss together, not so mature, you were my first kiss, in a way you return my kiss, we're done, " Kuga proudly declared while her interlocutor grimaced, despite her twenties, it was also the first kiss of Viola, the worst with a child of six years old ... she had entirely devoted herself to her studies and not to love. She recalled the deception of the brunette to have hers lips.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Shizuru paced the corridors of the elementary school and felt like a void, her faithful accompanist was not at her side to want her full attention and to hold her hand as a 'lover', no, she was certainly with her friends of her age, she was very popular with boys ... Viola sighed, this child had taken such a place in her life without realizing it, she had become indispensable. The ruby-eyed teacher should not be favoritism but she could not help herself with Kuga, it was her favorite pupil, everyone knew it. She felt guilty about having a particular preference among her students but her colleagues told her that it was normal in their job or even in everyday life, we were closer to some people than others. Speaking of Viola's object of reflection, Natsuki was alone, curled up on herself, without moving. This image worried the professor who rushed in her direction and lowered herself to her level.

"Natsuki? Darling, is everything fine? Are you sick? Or did you hurt yourself? Tell me everything ... look at me ...please…" But the child did not answer, it alarmed even more the teacher.

"Natsuki?" The girl looked up, her eyes muddy in the darkness, Shizuru approached to inspect her thoroughly but Kuga got up suddenly and put her lips on the one of her teacher who blinked with surprise and dropped to the floor.

"Ahah, I kissed Shizuru sensei! ! I kissed sensei ! She's mine now! No one can take her from me now! We're going to get married after and she will have my babies !" Natsuki started running while she shouted her words. Shizuru got up gracefully and brushed herself off, she started chasing the little actress with a huge smile.

"Mou Natsuki, Ecchi ... wait till I catch you and punish you, no more chocolate! Already with the babies?"

"I had better than chocolate ! Punish me sensei ! I was so mean! We could be alone together!" The brunette shouted under the amused laughter of Viola.

 **End of the flashback.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Natsuki should be ashamed to scream all over the school for stealing a kiss, the other teachers looked at me in a bizarre and amused way, I was the subject of discussion for several days at school. It's not very glorious, I was really worried about you, I thought something serious had happened to you." the tea drinker falsely sighed as the memories made her happy.

"Yes, I'm terribly ashamed, I was such a bad girl, guilt gnaws at me, I cannot sleep at night anymore." The she-wolf grinned as Viola grabbed her cheeks and vigorously pinched them.

"Ikezu, you're always making fun of me, and it was my first kiss ... but you do not mind, you must be proud of yourself!" The brunette incredulously observed her crush, she saw that she was not joking. Viola bit the tip of her tongue at her own stupid revelation.

"Brre...breally ? Ib…bwas… your brist kiss? Great!"

"Ara? What did my Natsuki say? She is proud of having deceived me in this way. She should rather apologize than brag about it!" Viola pulled her cheeks even more for revenge as the brunette had tears in her eyes because of the pain.

"A. ... ahhh ... Ka-kan ... ka-kannin na ... sen-sensei ..." Natsuki shuddered hoping for her mercy.

"I love you so much Natsuki, I want to be your girlfriend, I do not need to think more, I knew from the beginning my answer, I hesitated for fear of the unknown, our difference of age, our difference in general. However, I would like to learn more about you, about what you have become, I want to know what you like, what you want to do in life, what makes you laugh and cry. I already really like what I see and want to discover more if it's possible." Kuga realized what her first love had just said, she could not believe her ears. She was speechless.

"What ... what?" The professor was serious again, this time she gently grabs the cheek of her former pupil and delicately caressed the redness she had caused.

"To answer your question this afternoon, yes, I'll be delighted to be your girlfriend."

"Really, you do not have the right to change your mind, of course you have the right but yes it's yes, if you change your mind, it's now or never, my heart cannot bear." Shizuru laughed as she thought she saw the little girl running around her and kissing Natsuki again, this time on the tip of her nose and then slowly on her lips.

"It's yes, always and again yes." Natsuki lowered herself and grabs Viola's thighs, which glimpsed with surprise, then lifted her off the floor and turned around with her.

"Zuru is really mine now !" Viola clung firmly to her girlfrined and laughed, she had not visibly changed her past enthusiasm.

"Ara, Natsuki, is going to hurt herself, I'm heavy, I do not want her to be hunchbacked."

"Love gives me incredible strength, you're so light."

"Natsuki always knows how to talk to me and especially lies, I would like to stay longer with you but I have to go home, I work early tomorrow." The named pouted, she put her girlfriend down on the floor and hugged her in Shizuru's embrace.

"I know ... I'm just glad you're here, you are finally mine…that's all ..."

"I understand you, I feel the same thing."

"Really ?" The blunette inquired with a sparkling look of hope.

"Mou ... Natsuki thinks I'm a liar?"

"Of course not ... Tomorrow I'll come to school ... well ... if you do not mind ..."

"Ara, Suki still has problems with multiplication, I have to give her private lessons?" Kuga turned away her head, with pink cheekbones.

"Why not ... if it's with you sensei ..."

"Ara?" Natsuki remembered the reason for this question.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"So children, I would like to ask you a little problem of mathematics on the board, if you want to answer, raise your hand and answer directly, okay?" The students began to agree although the majority grumbled of doing exercises was not as fun as drawing or reading. Viola stealthily watched Natsuki, who was heavily focused. She had the impression that she was participating in a game show as a host and that Kuga was a candidate she was ready to jump on the buzzer. She wanted to tell her not to frown so much at a young age but remained silent. She put the problem on the board and turned to her students who were all silent.

"So, someone wants to try?" No one answered, except for a hand that rose and shook vigorously through the air. The brunette smiled.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!"

"Natsuki, you can come." The girl jumped up and rushed her teacher and she stared at her staring in wonder, she received a pen. The brunette lovely watched her crush and her teacher bent her head to the side.

"Is there a problem Natsuki?"

"Sensei is very beautiful."

"Suki ... tell me the truth."

"I'm not lying, Sensei is very beautiful!" The child protested with a pout.

"Not about it, no, I'm talking about the question on the board."

"Ah, I do not know the answer, but as my mom always says, the most important thing is to participate. Right? Right?" The crimson beauty laughed and ruffled the blue hair.

 **End of the flashback.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Honestly, I've never had difficulties in mathematics ... It's even my best subject ... I just wanted you to take care of me ... more often, I was pretty possessive, I still needed you, and that's still the case today, I always want to see you ... everyday…" Shizuru radiated with happiness, yes she loved this woman, this feeling was growing in her.

"I understand some things better, and when I asked to go to the board, you always raised your hand."

"Because I wanted you to be proud of me, although I do not know the answers at the moment, I reflexively raised the hand. But I confess that when you gave me all your attention, that you looked at me with your beautiful eyes, I forgot everything I wanted to say or what I had in mind, so I did not know what to do except breathe and I often did not do it, I was even redder than usual. "

"Kawaii !"

"No, it was just stupid." Shizuru stared at her girlfriend and moved closer to her, Kuga blushed and did not move.

"Ara, Natsuki does she need my help to make me mouth to mouth? You do not seem to breathe properly." She nodded vigorously. Viola laughed but kissed Natsuki for a long time.

"You can come and get me tomorrow, I would be happy but I have to be sincere, we cannot kiss in the vicinity of school or be close. Homosexuality is taboo upon in education, I do not understand the reason why, if I love women that doesn't mean I am a bad teacher or with bad thinking but that's the way is our society. "

"I will never hurt you Shizrur, and I understand perfectly, just seeing you is enough for me."

"You are so adorable my Natsuki, I feel that it is not true ... why would you like a woman as old as me?" The beauty of Kyoto admitted. The brunette caught a lock of hair.

"I behave like a child and without thinking, and it's only with you Shizuru ... with the others ... I am rather asocial and brutal, I feel so happy with you, I am natural. You are not old, it is certainly me who should give you shame in the future since I am young, without a car, I don't have a house that's belong to me, I have several jobs, I study so I do not have a big fortune ... I just have a love that no one can give you, it's simply so strong. I'm selfish to want you, I know that but I want to be selfish." Shizuru had tears in her eyes, Natsuki hugged her.

"Ikezu ... Natsuki wants to make me cry ... ookini to love me so much that makes me happier than the financial aspect, so…I will see you tomorrow?" Kuga shook her head, she released her girlfriend who dared not go away anymore.

"Goodbye Natsuki."

"Goodbye Shizuru, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"You should go home, you'll have problems with your work."

"I want to see that everything is fine, I'm going to drive you to your car."

"Natsuki, I'm a big girl."

"And a beautiful woman who may have problems, the dirty guy of earlier is a perfect example." Viola sighed, she had no chance against her biker, she was so obstinate, she remembered a moment of the past.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"Natsuki ..." The named her wore a mask on her face because she had caught cold, instead of staying at home to rest properly, she had come to school by bicycle without her mother agreement. She coughed heavily while her face was red with the disease. Viola touched her forehead and felt the heat radiate, she was very worried.

"I ... bwant ...tto… stay ... ... wib byou ...sen ...seib…"

"But you're sick, sweetie, you have to rest."

"But ... I'm fibe ... I'm good …sen…sei ..." The brunette loudly coughed, she snorted.

"We will have to vaccinate Suki if she is stubborn." The little girl hated it but her love for her teacher was stronger than her fear. Gradually swallowing, she added:

"Then I'll do it ... for bmine Shiburou ..." But no longer able to speak, Kuga fainted.

"Natsukiiiii !"

* * *

 **Ten minutes later.**

Saeko Kuga had rushed to the infirmary of the primary school, she lives at the bedside of his daughter a beautiful young woman with rubies. She was holding the hand of her daughter who was moaning sensei, the named told her she was there.

Viola rose from her seat and greeted her student's mother.

"Madam Kuga, kannin na ... it's partly my fault if your daughter is in this state." Saeko touched the forehead of her daughter who was burning.

"Do not worry mademoiselle ...?"

"Viola, Viola Shizuru." The mother looked up and down at the teacher and gave a small understanding smile.

"Viola? Hmm ... I understand better, I've heard a lot about you from my daughter, a beautiful woman, incredible, intelligent, a goddess, more beautiful than me or all the other women who exist on earth and in the universe with beautiful hair and eyes? My future daughter-in-law, Natsuki was not wrong with her praise for you. " The beauty of Kyoto flushed and coughed in embarrassment.

"Natsuki is so stubborn, it certainly comes from his father's side ... he has been chasing me for years before I agree to go out with him ...and I rejected him lot before… " Saeko sighed. "Also, I should apologize for the behavior of my daughter, she must harass you at school, she keeps talking about you ... day and night ... I'm sorry ... I told her not to continue but she didn't listen. " Saeko rubbed her temples.

"It's nothing, it's just a moment, I do not mind, Natsuki is an adorable little girl, I really appreciate her, she's like my little sister, I would a daughter liker her." Shizuru sincerely smiles.

"That's what I tell myself, with the age Natsuki will forget that crush and move on, and if it's not the case then we have to live with it, we'll accept the person our daughter will love, I know she'll make the right choice. " Viola was surprised at the answer.

"I mean, if my daughter continues to love women, my husband and I will accept it." Shizuru had a sad smile on her lips, she would have liked to have parents as understanding.

"Mmmh." Saeko run to her daughter.

"Baby, Mummy is here, don't worry."

"Sensei ... sensei ... sensei ..." Natsuki breathed, her teacher noticed the defeated face of Sakeo, she silently apologized, Saeko sighed, she let her place to Viola who rushed over and grabbed her little hand.

"Natsuki, I'm here."

"I love you ... always ...sensei…" Viola smiled.

"I love you too, my angel, don't move and sleep."

 **End of the flashback.**


	11. Chapter 11

This time, no ShizNat.

* * *

After accompanying Shizuru to her car, Natsuki went to Hime Bar, she was whistling, she wanted to shout to the world her happiness, she kept smiling.

« You're really pathetic. Worse than a dog wagging his tail in front of his master. And this woman could be your mother's age, I did not know you had that kind of preference, I understand better that you've never gone out with anyone until today, you have psychological problems. Do you need to love another mother? Yours did not take care of you child? This woman is disgusting and completely disturbed to take an interest in you. » A voice commented, the biker growler and clench her fists, her first reflex would have been to grab her violently but she did not want to make a scene when she was in a very good mood, nothing could depress her, not even this woman. Although she wanted to hit this person, she did not let the words reach her. She knew that this woman was trying to hurt her for a reason that was unknown to her.

« And I do not care what you think of me Nao, I'm maybe ridiculous but that's my problem, you should not criticize, you're worse than me, if my cousin knew how you behave when you going out without him, to flirt with everyone and drink without restriction, he would leave you. You should also question yourself. Why are you behaving this way ? And I forbid you to criticize the woman I love, she's better than all the women I know and you're part of them. She does not look like my mother and I do not have to justify myself to you. You should stop drinking, you're just ridiculous, alcohol gets into your brain, you say nonsense. Drink a coffee and go home. » Nao winced, she went in front of the way of the brunette.

« Tell him to your cousin who I really am. Do you see me like the others? A slut with no dignity that always lies to achieve her goal ? » The biker closed her eyes and ran her hand through her blue hair. She did not understand the reason for this discussion, nor this aggression, it should be her to get carried away.

« No, I have no judgment on you, and you have the right to do whatever you want with whom you want. I'm not going to interfere in my cousin's personal life, I had already warned him to be wary of you, he did not want to hear me, I'm not going to insist, he's a big boy. He will realize sooner or later his mistake. »

« Mistake ? And this woman is better than me ? I do not think, I am more beautiful, younger, sexier. I can prove it to you where you want and when you want. » Yuuki provoked, she was dangerously getting close to the jade waitress. It was this person who had embarrassed Kuga, she came every night to the bar Hime to see the waitress, she was annoyed while she worked. Natsuki put her hand directly on the redhead's forehead and brutally pushed her away from her. She was not going to fall into the trap again.

« Leave me alone Nao, if you want to have fun with someone, find someone other than me. You may have stolen a kiss but it will never happen again. I will not accept your stupid games now that I have a wonderful girlfriend. Forget me, I do not know why you're harassing me that way. It's not like I'm your girlfriend. » Natsuki go into the bar while Yukki bite her lower lip.

« You really do not understand anything. I'm in love with you Natsuki, I've always been, I'm going out with your cousin to get closer to you. I have no other choice. » The raven-haired waitress stopped moving, shocked by the confession, she thought that she misunderstood, she turned to Nao who seemed serious, but was it a trap again ? The redhead was known to have fun with people, to lie, to seduce with her charm and beauty, she had a very bad reputation with her female friends who constantly insulted her.

« Nao, I do not know if you tell me the truth or not, which proves that it is a problem, you lie so much that I can not discern the true from the false. If it's a game, then there is no point in continuing, I will not participate, there are other poor victims who would let themselves trapped. And if you're sincere, I can not answer your feelings, my heart is already taken, I'm flattered that you were interest me in this way but I do not want to give you false hopes. Also, I find it shameful to use Takumi to get you closer to me, again, I will not judge, maybe you have a reason for this behavior but it does not concern me. Bye Nao. » The named kicked against a bin.


	12. Chapter 12

The biker was waiting in front of the school gate, she was impatient to see her girlfriend, she could not stop smiling. She had even made up and perfumed for the special occasion. It was important, it was their first day as girlfriends. She had brought her a lily, but she would give her later, when they were private, during their date.

Yet, when Kuga noticed her beloved arrived, she was simply shocked, she hobbled and leaning on her colleague to move forward. Natsuki ran up and asked about the situation.

"Shizuru, what's going on?" Her girlfriend weakly smiled.

"It's nothing, I was just clumsy, I just slipped up the stairs, Mai always exaggerates, she wants me to take support on her but I'm fine."

"She does not want to go to the sick room, she is so stubborn, her ankle is red, and she says it does not hurt but I saw her wince every time she walked." The dark beauty bent over to Viola, she lowered herself, grabbed the back of her knees and lifted her off the ground like a bride. The chestnut creature was completely caught off guard and embarrassed, she saw her students laughing and their parents speaking with a smile. She tried to go down, but her wolf held her firmly against her.

"Ara Natsuki, you can let me on the ground, I can walk alone."

"But you cannot take care of yourself. You felt to the stairs, it's not nothing."

"Who dares to tell me that?" The teacher with rubies reprimanded.

"I may be stubborn but you're worse than me, and at the time I was six years old, what's your justification?"

"Ikezu."

"Kannin na." The tea drinker openly laughed. She loved these interactions with his girlfriend, it was light and pleasant. She did not know how long she had been so happy, so smiling. Only with her students, she was so, in the context of work but not personal life. She realized her daily loneliness, this lack in her heart.

"You are really pretty when you laugh," Kuga confessed, her lover smiled.

"Ookini. And you are so sweet and beautiful. You seemed to forget, but I told you we had to be discreet about our relationship at my workplace, so when you play the charming prince in front of so many witnesses ...it didn't help me to love you more… I want so badly to kiss you, you are so mean to torture me this way." Viola whispered as she noticed she was in the parking lot, they had already arrived?

"Tell the person who pushed me against the wall to kiss me passionately near my work and who tore a woman's hair to protect my virtue and that in front of a lot of witnesses? You can always say that I am a friend or your cousin, everything will be solved, we will go to the hospital to check the condition of your ankle, you must not force. You will not make me change my mind. It will be fine, but I want confirmation from the doctor. I will drive you with your car, I also have the four-wheel license, so do not worry. Also, we can kiss all you want." Although she was ashamed, the Kyoto-Ben beauty blushed at the hard and inflexible tone of her lover, she could not deny that she was extremely sexy in being so bossy. The teacher was watching her closely, she was so mature and strong in character, a facet of her personality that she enjoyed discovering. She blushed, she hid her embarrassment against Natsuki's neck. She laughed softly, remembering when she had carried her little puppy in her arms.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Natsuki was extremely motivated, it was the end of the year sports competition of her school. She was a great sportswoman, and she wanted to boast to the lady of her heart her potential. She had already won two races, now it was relay race. She turned her head, she was expecting some encouragement by her crush, but unfortunately, she had company. It was that annoying and ugly teacher from another school who was getting too close to her wife, Kuga who was running wasn't careful where she was going, she stumbled and fell to the ground. She did not want to cry or scream because she was not a baby, but the physical pain as in her heart was intense. Her tiny hands and knees were flayed, as was her chin. Tears escaped one by one and then into a torrent, she incurably sobbed.

"Natsuki? Sweetheart?" The named lifted her head up, she was shocked to see her Shizuru, she was breathless and disheveled.

"Sen ... sensei ..."

"Oh my God! You are bleeding a lot! I'll take you immediately to the sick room, all right? Do not worry." The brunette nodded, she was so happy, Viola grabbed her in her arms and lifted her up. Kuga almost purred against the crimson beauty. Finally, it was not a bad day.

 **End of the flashback.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yes, it's the last chapter, there is a end, it could be an end of a first part, and the second part, I could talk about Natsuki and Shizuru's life together and the problems of their relationship, I don't know...**_

 _ **I will continue another story and finish it, if you have a preference, you could said it. Thanks for those who follow and comments until now, I really appreciate your motivation.**_

* * *

Shizuru watched to her ankle, she began to wince when the doctor touched the sore spot, Natsuki who had always been at her side, was looking forward to the diagnosis.

"There is nothing broken, just an ugly sprain, I have to put a bandage to hold the ankle, so it does not get worse, it's already swollen."

"Then ... there is no problem besides the swelling?" Kuga questioned worried as her girlfriend stroked her lower back to soothe her.

"No, you just need to put your leg down and add cream every four hours to make it better." Natsuki was relieved, she divinely smiled at the tea drinker who put her head against her waist.

"No, you just need to put your leg down and add cream every four hours to make it better." Natsuki was relieved, she divinely smiled at the tea drinker who put her head against her waist.

"Do you want me to bring you tea or water?" It's been a long time since we waited in the waiting room, you must be thirsty, and I too will take something " The teacher nodded, she had not dared to make the request, but her girlfriend knew everything about her without her having to express it.

"I come back."

"I'm waiting for you, come back soon." Natsuki left and Viola sighed, she already missed her.

"What do you do in life?" The doctor asked, she bandaged her patient.

"I am a primary school teacher."

"I would have said sports teacher, you're physically fit, it's great, you probably really love children." Although she was slender, Viola hated sports. To imagine running, early every morning was already a nightmare.

"Yes, a lot."

"How did you fall?"

"I did not pay attention, I slipped and fell down the stairs, there was a paper and a few steps."

"And are you single?" Viola perfectly recognized this interest, she already played the game of seduction, but when she imagined her sweet Natuski, with her bad bachelor habits, simply broke her heart, she would not let her feel jealousy or this pain.

"No, I'm in a relationship and very happy, I think I'm going to end my life with her, I really hope so, she's amazing, I'm lucky, I'm going to enjoy this moment until it end." Shizuru had shown the ring that Kuga had offered her a few days ago to prove her statement. She had put it on when she had accepted the declaration of love of the emerald biker. The doctor was cut off in her tracks, she saw that she would have no possibility.

"I'm happy for you, your little sister is cute, she seems to care a lot about you."

"Little sister?" Viola asked intrigued, there was only her former student who had accompanied her ...

"The blue-haired young woman who accompanied you." The teacher sighed, she would feel uncomfortable with the assumption, yet she was not going to back stepped on her relationship with Kuga, she had now accepted misconceptions about their age difference.

"Ara Natsuki is not my little sister, but my girlfriend, the woman I love and whom I cannot stop, but praise, she is very beautiful and nice, is not she?" It was at this precise moment that the named entered. She heard the name of girlfriend and was proud to wear the title despite, the surprise of the doctor, she gave the water bottle to Viola who noticed that her companion already unscrewed for her, this woman was so caring.

"Natsuki?"

"Yes?" She came closer and she received an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Ookini, aishteru." Kuga blushed, but could not help, but smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **In the apartment of Viola.**

"Natsuki does not need to do that." Viola protested while Kuga removed the bandage and carefully cleaned her foot with warm water with a sponge. Moreover, having crutches for so little was exaggerated, she did not have a broken leg.

"I want to do it and the doctor said it was necessary to do it, so you have no choice but to obey orders, for once it's not you who give them." The teacher moistened her lips and nibbled them. She was not used to being cared for, she had always lived in a solitary way, fending for herself. Moreover, she was anxious, it was the first time that someone entered her home. She had never invited anyone. Natsuki was the exception to the rule, she was afraid of the cold, lifeless impression reflected in her interior. Viola almost moaned when her guest gently scrubbed her foot, she was very good with her fingers. This innocuous gesture was so intimate. The emerald waitress carefully washed each toe.

"Are you OK Shizuru? You're all red, do you have fever? Are you all right? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, don't worry love, I'm fine, ookini, Kannin na for our date."

"We all have time for that Zuru, we can eat something and watch a movie, it's fine as well." Kuga said, her girlfriend agreed, she was going to deliver a meal at home. She also had a subscription on her television to watch TV shows and movies, she had never used. It would be a good opportunity.

"I'm going to order Indian, is it fine?"

"It's perfect." Divinely smiles the blue-haired student.

"Natsuki always pays attention to me, do you want to help me-"

"Yes!" The young woman with emeralds cut without thinking.

"Ara, I have not said what I want… yet." Kuga flushed with embarrassment. "Will she always say yes to what I ask?"

"Maybe, if it makes you happy ..." It was Viola's turn to have some coloring on her cheekbones.

"I could get used to so much attention, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me wash, with my ankle… it's complicated." Kuga was even redder but succeeded in articulating these words:

"I'm willing to help you ... if you need me ..." Viola was expecting a negative answer, her teasing had turned against her. Today, she was not prepared for being naked in front of her girlfriend. Hair removal, just like her underwear, there was nothing attractive. Out of the question that she shows herself at her disadvantage, she wanted her she-wolf drooling in front of her ...

"No, I'm kidding, but I want you to wait for the delivery guy and pick us a movie." Natsuki approved the request.

Shizuru had finished taking her bath, she had changed and perfumed herself, she was getting beautiful, wearing a white dress and she hummed. She was looking at herself in the mirror, she had never been so smiling. She entered the living room and was amazed to see candles on the table, an iris in a bottle. And that everything was ready on the table. The biker moved the chair so that the owner of the place could settle down and then she made some of her, she poured red wine into their glass.

"Shizuru, you are so beautiful,"

"Ookini, Natsuki is also very beautiful and a real gentleman, it's so beautiful and so romantic, there is not all that in my closets."

"Yes, I saw a shop and bought what was missing." Viola knew it was the right moment, she took out a red case from her pocket, she pushed it in front of Kuga who frowned.

"What is it?"

"Look inside and you'll discover, you're not the only one who can give gifts, I have some for you too." Inside, Kuga saw that there was a diamond ring, she thought for a second moment that it was fake.

"It's white gold and real diamonds. " The beauty with emeralds was shocked to have such a jewel in her hands, she had seen the exorbitant prices in jewelry. So, she was not ignorant of the cost. She closed the box immediately and pushed her back to the girlfriend who was hurt by the reaction.

"Shizuru, it is too much, it must be expensive, I cannot accept, it's not worth 1 / 10th of the price of my ring." The Kyoto-Ben creature opened the case and took the jewel in her fingers.

"Natsuki, your hand please ... "

"I…"

"You said you loved me, so show me that I'm right to give ourselves a chance despite what separates us. You wanted an answer from me, it's your turn to give me one now, I'm not asking you to marry me, it's too early, but this ring proves that I take our love seriously. " The tea drinker almost begged, she had never offered this kind of gift to anyone, it showed how much she seriously took this relationship, certainly it was fast for others but not for her. Kuga had proved to her that love did not degrade time and age. The dark beauty softly moved, she handed her hand, the ruby teacher put the ring on Natsuki's phone book and then she kissed her hand.

"Ookini, it's nothing to me Natsuki, I've already mentioned, money is not a problem for me, it's a pleasure to please you, I'm going to be sincere, I have a fortune… it was coming from my grandfather, he did not like my father and left me everything, I left the money in my account, I could live comfortably with this money but I do not want it. I want to work and earn my own money, I'm not a big spender, as I live alone, this ring comes from my humble job. But I know that if I want a big house for both of us and our family, or a car, I would not have to worry with the bank or a loan. "

"You forget a thing Shizuru, I'll be there too, you would not have to pay everything alone, we'll be two." The ruby teacher had tears in her eyes, she had always been afraid that she would be accepted for who she really was, her name, her fortune, she did not want to live on it. That's why she had left a family that had already planned everything for her. Her marriage, her work, the number of heirs and their names. She had fled for this simple and rewarding life and when she was looking at these beautiful green orbs, she did not regret it at all.


End file.
